Titans Falling.
Team Titan Think Tank.' Issue 33; "Titans Falling."' Front cover- Yu, Master Of Arms, battles hand to hand with Yu, Master of Disguise, one on the ceiling, one on the walls, as Blitzkrieg Island falls The issue opens with Yu, the Master of Disguise as he attacks his former pupil. His hands forming back into that of a Shocktrooper's, as they glow with electricity. "Though i despise his control of me, Blitzkrieg at least brought me one gift... that of Surge. Disguise is no longer the limit of my mutant talent!" He turns back into a Shocktrooper's entire form, punching at Yu with electric hands. Yu sways aside, using the flat of his blade to help turn his foe's punch to one side. The Master of Disguise follows up with his other fist, but Yu catches his arm in a complicated movement, turning the blow and directing it into his opponent's own stomach, as if he held a weapon. The electricity immediately fizzles out against MoD's skin, but the actual blow seems to wind him slightly. He staggers back, a little winded. He smiles. "Good. Good." Master of Arms just seems disgusted by the praise. In the background, Leviathan and Bogeyman pick up the down and bleeding Katana and Damage Control and move into the sphere of bone.. CUT Tommy Gunn flies up to Cain and Sonne "Son. You did it. And Cain here as well... I'd say this was a surprise, hadn't I had Blitzkrieg filling my nervous system and brain with all his **** about you. But, now I'm me. Well, I'm still surprised, but..." He looks at the expanding dust cloud in the distance. "I think that's Earth English for 'Thanks, Son. I'm proud of you'. Right?" Sonne smirks. "Yeah. Anywayyyyy.... hugs later. Heroing. Now. Suit- give me full boost, now!" And with that, he jets off towards the distant disasters. "W-... Shouldn't w-..." Sonne sighs. "Great. No, Dad. Really, it was nothing." "Huh. That *does* happen to other people too, then." Cain adds wryly from the background. Sonne booms after his Dad. The comic cuts to show Blitzkrieg Island ripping its way through the first building in its path. Tommy Gunn flies above it, emitting a massive sonic boom. "What is it with Titan City and falling flying buildings... ? No wait, this one ain't falling, its ramming... okay, thats new. Slightly. Go time." He flies right at the island, aiming for the front edge "CABER would slow it down. Lets try that. And also try not getting myself killed... got a son to hug." He grabs onto the front edge of the island, and his jet-boots fires glow even brighter. The comic cuts back to Sonne, far behind his Dad's faster suit, as he sees the arcing flare of him and then sees him diappear among the building as he fleis downward. "Stupid-... atmosphere, applying drag..." he mutters. "GRANDDAD, you there?" "Confirmed." "No, I-... Francis, are you there?" "Francis Gunn, creator of GRANDDAD system is deceased. There is only GRANDDAD." "I know that, but Francis uploaded his sentience into GRANDDAD. Are you saying he didn't have the forethought to back up the drive?" "Francis Gunn was a human sentience, not a computer program. Francis Gunn was imbedded within my directives. Now his presence is gone. He left a message for reciever, Sonne Gunn." "... Play message." "'Hey kid, if you get this, then somethin' really god awful happened to the universe... there is no Francis Gunn. I just wanted to say that, if you never see your Dad again, that he cares for you. I know he left you in space and what not, and took your ma with him back to Earth but... we Gunns, well, we kinda get wrapped up in our gift. 'Tech, it defines us, and at the end of the day, we aren't as good at being people as we might think. My dad, the machine consumed him, he became the machine, and it him. Me too. But Sam, or Tommy some people like to call him... he never went that far. He did get fused with his suit for a while once... its why he's so annoyingly young looking when he should be in his sixties. But that wasn't his fault, and when he got to be human again... he saw what he'd lost." There's a cut of the message being spoken over a close up of Sonne Gunn's eyes, beaded with tears. "And not long after, those newly returned hormones got the better of him, and he made the stupid mistake of getting with an ex-super villain. But then, he changed his mind on how stupid that was, when you came along. So it might not seem like it, but Samuel Thomas Gunn loves his family as much as he loves his tech. He loves you. And so do I. Cos you got it worse.. you got millions of the things, machines inside you. And you weren't even raised on Earth. Yet you're the most human Gunn I ever met. Good luck, kid. Though you won't need it. Afterall... you're from space." "Message end" drones GRANDDAD. "... GRANDDAD... I'm sorry I let you down. Store message on local drive. Rename directory: Value to alter - Name. New Value: ... LUCKY." "Program renaming complete." "LUCKY, open a channel to Director Waterstone." CUT Citizen Ape stands on a building above the Megaplex wreckage, his back to the reader, as he looks down at the single page spread of the wreck of the 500ft high building, which is piled rubble of at least 100ft high. "Where red energy man go... he said be hero... RED ENERGY MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Citizen Ape leaps down and starts throwing rubble into the air CUT One of the Orbiters lands in the street as the civiliuans run screaming, as the other hover above, not firing, the reader does not see what the landed Orbiter seems to be trying to scoop up in its large hand. CUT Cain watches the Gunns zoom off, allowing himself to lean almost all of his weight on his rifle when they are distant enough. With a weary look and a thin attempt at a smile, he looks down, his mobile now in his hand again, Tops' number being the top of the auto dial. Which he hits. "You LEFT ME BEHIND!" the phone roars. "Arnold! I- it was *my* intention to- They were supposed to protect you! I was delivering the virus to Blitzkrieg, they should have *known* following was the wrong course of action!" "Oh, but you know what... here's the surprise. The Titans screwed us... no wait, ME! Whilst YOU get all the bloody glory as well! Well, you know WHAT, Cain Bartholomew Threep? I am NOT having it anymore. From now on..." CUT The comic shows a double paged spread as Mister Tops is climbing his way out of the Impact Zone, morphoraptors, Razorbvacks, Crisoaurs, Wreckers and Akluaisn searching up around the ramps around him "MISTER TOPS IS CALLING THE SHOTS!" CUT Tommy Gunn looks behind him as the island flies into the next building. "Oh buuuuuuuu..." The comic cuts behind the building as it falls, and out of the dust flies Tommy Gunn, propelled backwards. He sees Blitzkrieg Island falling apart as it passes through the building. CUT Inside Blitzkrieg Island, Ripcage constricts his spherical form, as he also grabs hold of Reb and sucks him in, as TT Black are (hopefully) protected. The island is ripped in half. The chamber TT Black are in is torn down the middle. The team scream as the Ripcage-sphere plunges down towards the ground. The Master of Disguise is sucked backwards and smashes his head against the corridor wall, but grabs onto the edge of it, still smiling, as behind him, half the island falls, and flying dust and rubble fill the air. "We trained together, Yu, now we die together!" he yells Master of Arms tips over with him, hurled into what used to be the ceiling, rebounding off. His feet find purchase on the floor, which he pushes himself off of. In a moment of freefall, he catches sight of his nemesis again, warps back to the ceiling again and prepares to spring, a snarl creasing his face. "Not until you answer, murderer!" "Murderer? Is that what the Order calls me now? Last time I checked, I was a thief. Truly their hatred of mutants knows no bounds." Yu, crouched against the now vertical ceiling, slams his sword back into its sheathe and leaps away from the 'wall'. "You killed Old Master!" He teleports, arrives above his foe and slashes at his neck with the edge of his hand, spinning in middair to do so. "-Killed- him? I didn't even know he was dead! I am many things, but a murderer is certainly not a stain that I can be said to possess. I have been trapped in this god forsaken city since even before Blitzkrieg took it. Planet Titan arrested me. How exactly do you expect me to have -committed- this murder, wayward apprentice?" Yu flashes away after his nerve strike is resisted, seeming to take the crumbling island fortress into his stride as he remains focused on his target. He reappears further 'up' the corridor, clinging onto a wall. "You are called the Master of Disguise now, are you not?! The Order's judgement is final!" "The Order's judgement is a PACK OF LIES!" The Master of Disguise screams back CUT The comic cuts to Blitzkrieg's electrical form, as it phases down into the sewers, and still smiling, 'walks' its way. A green cylinder that appears in front of him, and out of it comes Wrench, in his nanite power-armour. "Nice try", he says "Vat!!?" says Blitzkrieg "But I'm not as easy to kill as I look." "Zis is not possible... I just saw your -head.- Unrecognisable but for the nanites yes... but I know nanites. How?" "You saw..." he grabs his neck. "My head?" he touches the rest of his armoured head. "Still seems pretty attached to me." "Zen this time, zere will be no trace left of you..." Wrench lifts up an armoured hand. "Ashes to ashes." "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Blitzkrieg looks at his hands, as his energy forms wavers. The 'fingertips' start to disappear. "Dust to dust" comes from off-panel. "Zis is... -not-" His body turns into a wisp of dust, and sprays across a nearby wall CUT Tommy Gunn flies back towards the two falling pieces of Blitzkrieg Island, as he sees Ripcage plummeting with it "Slick... gotta trust in you, buddy... can't let both those things hit the floor... shame I can't catch both..." He flies underneath the half closest to the ground (the one Yu isn't in) "RRrrrrrrrr....." As he maximises his jet thrust, and flies the chunk off the ground... barely CUT Yu morphs his body into that of Ripcage, sprouting skeletal wings. "Teleporter... hardly -honourable- of you, Yu, what -would- the order -say-?" he hisses, and he then flies out and up into the air "I will use any means, any tool to see you pay!" Yu spits back, readying himself to give chase. "Perhaps you should concentrate on your own SURVIVAL!" Master of Arms will sees the ground fast approaching. CUT Gunn lands, his boots impacting into the ground; his half of Blitzkrieg Island threatens to pummel him into the paving. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" His boots sink into the ground. The ground bursts around his feet and melts around him, as the rockets burn. He holds his arms up as high as he can to hold the island above his head. He sees the other island dropping towards the sphere of Ripcage, and those he has rescued. The form morphs into a vastly growing giant. Master of Disguise looks down to see the half of Blitzkrieg island with his foe in it, held up by Ripcage,. whose form he currently assume, 100ft high "Hey... no-one gets to rip -me- off!" he booms "Thats fine.. more disguises where -that- came from" Yu, Master of Disguise yells, as he turns into Tommy Gunn's classic suit, and flies off. End of issue.